


please don't slow me down if i'm goin' too fast

by passionsfruit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsfruit/pseuds/passionsfruit
Summary: The extent of Hyunjin's sexual experience starts and ends with making out with Jeongin. He has seen enough porn to have somewhat of an idea of what sex entails, but the edges are fuzzy.





	please don't slow me down if i'm goin' too fast

Jeongin, perched comfortably in Hyunjin's lap, presses a final kiss to the older man's lips before moving to suck at the skin of his neck. Despite being in this position on countless occasions, Hyunjin is just as worked up as he was the first time. Jeongin's mouth on the sensitive skin just above his collarbone is an otherworldly experience; he nips at the spots he knows make Hyunjin squirm and drags his tongue between them to etch constellations where he roams. 

The sensations are almost too good. Hyunjin has to cradle Jeongin's face and maneuver him back to his previous position. Stopping is the last thing Hyunjin wants, but his cock is filling out in his jeans and it is only a matter of time before Jeongin notices. 

Instead, he leans down to return the favor. He drags his tongue across Jeongin's pulse and is gifted a content sigh. Usually, the most Hyunjin gets out of Jeongin is a sharp intake of air. There is something emboldening about the new reaction. Hyunjin redoubles his efforts, grazing his teeth lightly over his skin and sucking marks only he would ever see. 

"Hyung," Jeongin moans, hands lost somewhere in Hyunjin's hair. "I need you."

* * *

_ "Hyung," Jeongin called from the dining room. "I need you."_

_ Hyunjin paused the drama he's currently binging and shuffled over to the kitchen. Upon walking in, he's greeted by the sight of takeout boxes on the table and a cupcake with a candle in it in a very happy Jeongin's hands. _

_ "Jeongin," Hyunjin said awestruck. _

_ "It's officially midnight. Happy birthday, Hyunjinnie." Hyunjin nearly tackled Jeongin before he remembered the lit candle in the cupcake. He quickly blew it out, then proceeded to kiss him. _

* * *

The extent of Hyunjin's sexual experience starts and ends with making out with Jeongin. He has seen enough porn to have somewhat of an idea of what sex entails, but the edges are fuzzy. 

"Shit. Okay," Hyunjin says anyway because he wants nothing more than to hear Jeongin moan again. 

Hyunjin unbuttons both of their jeans and Jeongin tilts his head back. The moonlight shines pale blue across the slope of Jeongin's nose, his cupid's bow, his sharp eyes. He looks ethereal panting and flushed in Hyunjin's lap. Jeongin slides his jeans off the rest of the way once Hyunjin gets them down his thighs and the older does the same to his own pants.

It is almost eerily silent, save for creek of the bed as Jeongin readjusts himself. Hyunjin only stares at him, admiring with a fond smile. 

"Oh, my God," Jeongin groans with cherry cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that."

_ Like you single-handedly strung up the stars in the sky? Like your face holds a light capable of illuminating every dark crevice in my life? _Hyunjin wants to ask, but he pecks Jeongin's lips instead. 

"I love you too much." Hyunjin pulls Jeongin impossibly closer by the waist. 

"The feeling is mutual, hyung," Jeongin laughs.

* * *

_ "I love you." Hyunjin blurted it out before he could fully evaluate the possible repercussions of his actions. They had only been dating for a few months. Was it too soon? Hyunjin had never been in a serious relationship before. God, he didn't know. "Wait, shit. Sorry, I–" _

_ "The feeling is mutual, hyung." _

_ "You love me," Hyunjin whispered, disbelief blooming into joy. "You love me? You love me! You love me, too!" _

_ "More than you know." Jeongin buried his head in Hyunjin's chest to hide the blush he thought the older man couldn't see. _

_ He could. _

* * *

There's something in Jeongin's voice that's just barely off. A half-step higher, a hair shakier, a little nervous in the most endearing way possible. And Hyunjin gets it. Feels it, too: the air being snatched from their lungs, heat nipping at their skin, want boiling them from the inside out. 

With shaky hands, Hyunjin guides Jeongin's hips as he grinds their cocks together. A gasp from Hyunjin, a honied melody from Jeongin. It sets Hyunjin's skin ablaze, prompting him to buck up to meet Jeongin's movements. 

"Oh, fuck." Hyunjin barely registers speaking. His mind is clouded with _ Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin _, and the fondness tugging at his heartstrings. They've only just started, barely felt each other, but Hyunjin feels close to bursting. 

"Hyunjin," Jeongin whimpers, fingernails digging into Hyunjin's shoulders. "Feels so good."

And Hyunjin wants to bottle the way Jeongin says his name and tuck it away for safekeeping. Pull it out when he's got a hand wrapped around his cock and drown in the sound. 

* * *

_ "Hyung," Jeongin groaned, eyes fluttering shut. "Feels so good." _

_ "Stop making it weird." Hyunjin stopped massaging Jeongin's scalp to shoot him a look. _

_ "Oh, my God. Gross. You're the one that made it weird." _

_ Jeongin leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his shampoo covered hair across the front of Hyunjin's tank top with an overly dramatic laugh. _

_ "Jeongin! I do you the extremely kind and generous favor of helping you dye your hair, and this is how you repay me?" _

_ "Fine. You can have one kiss as payment, only because I know you'll sulk otherwise." _

_ When Hyunjin leaned down to kiss Jeongin's lips, he smiled against the younger man's mouth because he knew he was right. _

* * *

Hyunjin thanks every known deity that there are two layers of fabric between them. He is certain he would have cum by now otherwise. The drag of their lengths against each other is slow and hot and Hyunjin is losing himself to the pleasure already. 

"Jeongin," he chokes out, tightening his grip on the younger man's waist. He fleetingly wonders if he'll leave crescent moons where his nails dig in. "Jeongin, it's so–"

"I know." Jeongin ruts harder, eyes struggling to stay open. "I know. 's so good."

Their cocks finally meet at just the right angle with the perfect amount of force and the last few threads of their composure unravel. Hyunjin's eyes stay open only long enough to see Jeongin's eyelids flutter shut before his own. They know neither of them are going to last much longer, not that they ever had a chance. Their desperation had been pushed aside for too long for that.

"So close." Hyunjin can barely recognize his own voice. 

* * *

_ "So close," Hyunjin teased after beating Jeongin at Mario Kart for the fourth time. _

_ "Whatever." Jeongin loosened the strap on the Joy-Con, brilliant smile betraying any sort of faux annoyance he attempted to portray. _

_ "I'm willing to provide a consolation prize," Hyunjin said with a smug smile. _

_ "Yeah?" Jeongin shifted to face his boyfriend, brow quirked. "And what might that be?" _

_ Rather than answering, Hyunjin opted to slink his way into Jeongin's lap and press their foreheads together. _

_ "I will be providing unlimited kisses to the cutest boy in the world." _

_ With a giggle, Jeongin presses their lips together. _

* * *

"I'm gonna – _ hah _ – gonna cum," Jeongin moans.

Hyunjin takes the opportunity to kiss him, licking into his mouth with purpose. He moves his hands down to Jeongin's ass to knead the flesh and pulls their cocks together with more force. Jeongin lets out a noise between a gasp and a whine, hips stilling as he cums in his briefs.

The wet patch makes the glide easier for Hyunjin. The added slickness has him making a mess of his boxers shortly after with Jeongin's name chanted like a mantra. 

They lay in a haze, Jeongin's forehead pressed into Hyunjin's shoulder while they come back down from the high.

"I love you," Hyunjin says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I love you, too." Jeongin buries himself further into Hyunjin's embrace. "I'm glad I got to do this with you."

"Me, too. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
